El Poder de un Equipo
by DTHTFCuddles
Summary: Todo cambiará para Sandy y Hamtaro cuando llegue un nuevo habitante al barrio... Con su hámster.


Un día como cualquier otro, Hamtaro corría en su rueda. Laura estaba haciendo sus tareas, pero algo la tenía distraída. 

- Hamtaro¿sabías que va a llegar un vecino nuevo al barrio?  
- ¿Heke?  
- Dicen que es un científico loco, qué emoción, siempre quise conocer a un científico. No creo que sea loco.  
- No es un científico loco, es un científico enojado- bromeó la madre de Laura, que entró de repente.- La cena está lista.  
- Voy de inmediato, mamá- dijo la chiquilla. Cerró y guardó su cuaderno, y se fue a cenar con la familia.

**Opening: OK! (Rika Matsumoto)**

Al otro día, cuando Laura se fue al colegio, Hamtaro salió de su jaula y se fue a la casa club.

- Hola, Hamtaro- dijo el Gran Jefe- Te estábamos esperando.  
- Hola chicos¿Qué ocurre?  
- Es que van a llegar nuevos vecinos- dijo Bocadín- y el jefe quiere que les preparemos un recibimiento.  
- Es que siempre nos hemos caracterizado por ser un barrio muy amable- dijo Pashmina.  
- Okewww- dijo Penélope - Entonces quisiera que nos ayudases, Hamtaro.  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! - Oh Hamtaro- dijo Bijou, con su acento francés- Siempre tan amable.  
- Y la idea fue mía- le dijo el Gran Jefe a Bijou - Oh Gran Jefe siempre tienes tan buenas ideas - /// Bijou, me sonrojas

Al rato vieron un camión de mudanzas. Venían bastantes muebles y aparatos raros.  
- Llegaron antes de lo que pensábamos¡No tuvimos tiempo!- dijo el Gran Jefe.  
- ¿Y cuándo te avisaron que llegarían?- preguntó Panda.  
- Me dijeron que llegarían mañana.  
- ¿Y quién te pasó la información errada?- dijo Dexter.  
- ¡MAXWELL!- chilló el Gran Jefe.  
- ¡Perdón, perdón, gaaah!- dijo Maxwell, mientras huía del Gran Jefe que lo perseguía- ¡estaba seguro que era mañana!  
- Maxwell ahora dirigirá el noticiero Ham y nos hamgañará a todos- dijo Howdy. El "chiste" estaba tan malo que hasta Maxwell y el Gran Jefe interrumpieron la persecución.

Los ham-hams no pudieron más que mirar cómo se mudaban. Cuando por fin después de un par de horas se fue el camión de mudanza, los hámsters quedaron apenados. Pero Hamtaro rumiaba una idea...

- Chicos, tengo una idea.  
En ese momento todos sintieron un ruido y todos fueron a mirar. Acababa de llegar un hámster nuevo. Todos se quedaron mirándolo.

Lo primero que llamaba la atención del hámster era su pelaje verde. Los ham-hams jamás habían visto un hámster de ese color (y supongo que ustedes tampoco). Lo otro, que el hámster tenía una marca en la cabeza con un punto negro.

- Er... Perdón... buenos días... acabo de llegar al barrio... Y no conozco a nadie- dijo.  
- ¡Hola extranjero!- dijo el Gran Jefe.- ¡Pasa y entra¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Er... Me llamo Shinta... Encantado- dijo el recién llegado, humildemente y mirando hacia el suelo.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Disculpen, antes que sigan siendo amables conmigo, les diré algo importantísimo, entonces me pueden echar de aquí.  
- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Bijou.  
- Es que a todos los lugares a los que he llegado me recibieron bien hasta que les conté mi horrible verdad y me han expulsado... Mientras viajábamos hacia acá decidí decirlo todo desde un principio para no sufrir un desengaño después de haber creído tener amigos.  
- Cuéntalo- dijo Hamtaro.- Aquí nadie te va a rechazar.  
- Hamtaro tiene razón- dijo Gorras, que llevaba una cacerola en la cabeza.- Aquí todos somos amigos - Que el Hámster ecológico hable- dijo Howdy. Todos lo miraron feo.  
- ¡¡¡HOWDY!!!- dijeron todos a la vez. Shinta miró al suelo con los ojos cerrados.  
- No se preocupen, siempre he sido blanco de burlas y bromas, estoy acostumbrado uu - ¿Pero por qué te rechaza la gente?- dijo Sandy.  
- Por culpa de mi dueño. Está realmente loco, y yo no he podido jamás hacer nada para detenerle.  
- No creo que sea un científico loco- dijo Hamtaro.- Debe ser un científico enojado.  
- No. El mío está realmente loco- dijo Shinta.- Es de los que captura animales salvajes o se roba a los animales de los vecinos y hace experimentos horribles con ellos...

Todos se estremecieron. Shinta continuó.

- Una vez vi que desmembró a un pequeño perro sólo para ver si podía sobrevivir sin las patas, arrastrándose como un gusano... Otra vez le cortó las orejas a un conejo para saber en qué forma exactamente éstas hacían rebotar el sonido hacia sus oídos y ver qué tan sordo quedaba... Y una vez me intenté escapar... Él me agarró... Y lo que me hizo fue horrible... Indescriptible... Tiemblo con sólo recordarlo...

Shinta se tocó el punto negro en la cabeza.

- A veces me duele una enormidad, a veces no me molesta, pero tengo jaquecas periódicas gracias a esto...

Todos los demás ham-hams miraban a Shinta con cara de :eek:. Pero fue Hamtaro el que se le acercó.  
- No te preocupes, muy malvado será tu dueño, pero tú te ves como un hámster bueno.  
- Sí, bienvenido al equipo de los Ham-hams- dijo el Gran Jefe.- Puedes esconderte en nuestra casa club el tiempo que quieras. Él es Hamtaro, ella es Bijou, ella es Penélope...- El gran jefe los presentó a todos.- ¡Considérate parte de los ham-hams!  
- ¡Gracias!- dijo Shinta, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Es primera vez que me aceptan en un grupo después de saber mi historia.  
- Oye, tu pelaje es muy especial- dijo Maxwell.- Es primera vez que veo un hámster verde. ¿Eras así de nacimiento?  
- No. Antes era de un color semejante al de Hamtaro, pero desde que me pusieron esta cosa en la cabeza, mi color de pelaje cambió.  
- Te ves muy lindo- dijo Sandy.  
- Gracias. Tú también eres muy linda - /// Gracias - ¬¬ Oye no te metas con mi hermana- dijo Stan.  
- No te metas tú- dijo Sandy.- Tú vives coqueteando con todas las que puedes¿entonces?

De pronto, el punto negro en la cabeza de Shinta empezó a brillar.  
- Ay, no- dijo.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Me están buscando. Lo que me metieron en la cabeza le sirve a mi dueño para rastrearme... Mejor me regreso a mi jaula o los pondré en peligro a todos... uu - ¡Adiós amigo¡Nos vemos!  
- Espero poder volver...- dijo el hámster.- En verdad, espero- murmuró mientras se iba.

Cuando Shinta regresó a la casa, vio que había muchas cajas sin abrir aún, pero.  
- Ah, me asustaste, estabas conociendo el barrio- le dijo el científico a Shinta, que fingió estar oliéndolo todo.- Creí que te me intentabas escapar. El chip de localización para animales es una de mis más grandes creaciones, no lastima a quien lo lleva, y los dueños pagarán una fortuna cuando lo patente y esté en el mercado. Uh, si te hubieras intentado escapar ¡Cómo te habría sujeto! Soy un convencido que los animales entienden igual que los seres humanos. Si no me crees mira el mundo actual.- el científico depositó a Shinta en una jaula bastante lujosa, de unos 3 metros de largo por 2 de ancho.- En la edad media los hombres entendían mediante tortura. Se proclamaron los derechos humanos y mira cómo está el mundo. Todos hacen lo que quieren y a nadie le interesa... Bah, como sea. Me voy a dormir, porque mañana hay cosas que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Laura estaba en su cuarto.  
- El científico ya llegó, mañana lo pasaremos a saludar¿eh, Hamtaro? Se ve una buena persona.

Hamtaro tembló de terror. No podía decirle a Laura con palabras lo que sabía, y que era peligroso para ambos el ir al día siguiente. Pero no había nada por hacer. Como sabía que mañana en la mañana Laura iría a la escuela, podría pedirle consejo a los demás ham-hams.

- Hoy ha sido un dia excelente, pero espero que el día de mañana será mucho mejor¿no lo crees, Hamtaro?  
- :'( heke- Hamtaro, por primera vez, no estaba seguro de la aseveración de su dueña.

Al otro día, en el club ham, Hamtaro le contó su problema a los demás. Shinta estaba ahí.  
- No te preocupes, Hamtaro- dijo él.- Él no le hace nada a las mascotas cuando van con su dueño. Es cuando las encuentra solas que hay peligro. Una vez se robó a una de su casa. Pero cuando van a saludarle y todo eso, no pasa nada.  
- ¿Es en serio?  
- Mira, para que sea más tranquilizador- dijo Shinta- durante la tarde estaré yo allá. Mientras Laura conversa con mi dueño, él nos pondrá juntos en mi jaula y podremos vigilar juntos.  
- De acuerdo- dijo Hamtaro.

Esa tarde, Laura agarró a Hamtaro y fue a saludar al recién llegado. Claudia iba con ella... Y con Bocadín. Laura tocó el timbre.

Abrió la puerta un hombre calvo, con cabellos blancos creciéndole en los costados, levantados. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras, muy similar al científico de Medabots.

- Hola, soy Laura - y yo Claudia - Somos sus vecinas.  
- Mucho gusto- dijo el hombre.- Pasen, es un honor. Me llamo Vicent. ¿Y sus amiguitos?  
- Se llama Hamtaro- dijo Laura. Hamtaro, saluda.  
- Heke - Él es Bocadín. Saluda, bocadín.  
- Hamha - Yo también tengo un Hamster- dijo Vicent. Llevémoslo a su jaula para que se hagan amigos.

Como estaba planificado, Hamtaro y Bocadín fueron llevado a la jaula de Shinta y ahí quedaron los dos. Laura estaba sorprendidísima.  
- ¡Qué grande!  
- Quiero mucho a mi hámster. Invertí mucho en esta jaula.  
- O.O Y su hámster es verde- dijo Claudia.  
- Sí. Un día amaneció de ese color. No lo he querido mostrar mucho o mis colegas no me van a dejar tranquilo - ¡Qué lindo¿Puedo agarrarlo?  
- Er... No creo- dijo Vicent.- Es muy amigable con otros hámsters, pero a los humanos los muerde... Y no lo hace muy suave que digamos.

- ¿Es cierto eso?- le preguntó Hamtaro a Shinta.  
- No. No quiere que me tomen porque verían mi rastreador en la cabeza.  
- Vaya...- dijo Bocadín.- Oye, tu jaula es enorme - De eso no me quejo. El rastreador que llevo le costó tanto que me cuida demasiado.  
- ¿Y tienes semillas?- dijo Bocadín - Aquí no. Me encantan, pero no me alimentan con ellas. Vicent insiste en darme zanahorias o lechugas...

Laura y Claudia recogieron a sus hámsters y se despidieron. Vicent no les había mostrado el cuarto con fetos de animales a medio crecer o con partes y miembros de animales...

Las dos niñas se fueron con la impresión que no era un científico loco. Inventaba cosas para el bien del mundo (ej: un par de zapatillas con autodesplazamiento, para no tener que hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio al desplazarse...)

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el club ham excepto Shinta y Jingle (Jingle estaba quizás quién sabía dónde). El gran Jefe habló.

- Me cuentan que su jaula es enorme. Cómo pueden decir que vive mal.  
- Él dice que no se queja de su jaula, pero que su vida es un martirio.- dijo Bocadín.  
- ¿Y si lo visitan?- bostezó Siestín.  
- Será una visita ecológica- dijo Howdy. Todos lo miraron con expresión de pena en sus rostros.  
- ¿Y qué piensan si vamos ahora mismo?- dijo Pashmina.  
- ¡Pashmina, eres genial!- dijeron Howdy y Dexter a la vez. Se miraron con rabia y empezaron a pelearse.  
- ¡Que Pashmina es mía!  
- ¡Que Pashmina es mía!  
- ¡Cállense! Yo no soy de nadie!!!  
- ¿Viste?- dijo Dexter.- De nadie más que yo - Ella dijo que de nadie más que yo- dijo Howdy.  
Los dos hámsters siguieron peleando, cuando se dieron cuenta que todos los habían dejado atrás. Interrumpieron su pelea y en unos segundos estuvieron con los demás.

Los 10 hámsters se dirigieron hacia la casa de Shinta. Entraron por una rendija que encontraron.

No les fue difícil encontrar la enorme jaula de Shinta. El hámster estaba ahí... Pero aunque estaba de cara a los ham-hams, no dio señas de reconocerlos. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía capaz de ver algo. Sus pupilas estaban extrañamente dilatadas y le lagrimeaban los ojos de una forma horrible.

- ¿Shinta?  
- eeeoooaaarrr quiero a mi mami- dijo el hámster verde.  
- ¿Qué te pasó?  
- ñíííúuuurrraaawwww Sandy, te estimo muchooo

Sandy quedó o.o con la revelación que acababa de oír. Pero el hámster verde siguió delirando.

- rarararaaaawww soy el más grande rockeeeeero... ¿Hamtaro¿Qué haces aquí¿Puedes sacarme eso de la cabeeeeeeza?- Shinta se tambaleó y cayó definitivamente aturdido.

La docena de hámsters quedó horrorizada. La cabeza de Shinta sangraba abundantemente por donde tenía el localizador.

- ¿Qué chillido fue ese?- dijo Vicent, que entró repentinamente a la habitación. Fue demasiado tarde. Los hámsters no tenían dónde esconderse... O para dónde huir. Vicent fue rápido de pensamiento y cerró la puerta.  
- Wuhuhú, qué suerte¡Tengo varios hámsters más para practicar! Qué entretenido... Pero... ¿Por qué me miran así amenazantes¡Ah! Yo sé lo que necesitan.

Vicent salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Los hámsters no podían volver a subir por donde vinieron, era imposible. Shinta estaba demasiado imposibilitado como para reaccionar o hacer cualquier cosa.

A los tres minutos, se abrió la puerta. Fue tan repentino que los ham-hams no pudieron reaccionar y huir.

Vicent venía con una mascarilla y una pistola de gas. Empezó a rociar toda la habitación.  
Los ham-hams no podían evitar respirar eso. Pronto las alucinaciones fueron comunes y todos veían cosas distintas.  
- ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo¡La semilla de maravilla más grande del mundo!- dijo Bocadín, dándole un mordisco a Panda. Panda reaccionó con un golpe¡Sale gato¡Lucharé contigo!- Panda se lanzó contra Hamtaro, que reaccionó evadiéndolo y dándole un sonoro beso al Gran Jefe...- Yo soy Gran Jefe y amo a Bijou- decía. Gran Jefe, por su parte, abrazó a Gorras¡Bijou¡Nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo!. Bijou, Penélope y Pashmina se abrazaban entre ellas gritando "¡Incendioooooo!". Sandy y Dexter se agarraron a golpes, Dexter creyendo que era Howdy que quería quitarle a Pashmina, y Sandy creyendo que era alguien abusando de su hermana. Howdy luchaba contra Gorras a golpe partido, creyendo que era Dexter que quería quitarle a Pashmina.

A los cinco minutos todos estaban dormidos.

Veinticinco minutos todos despertaron. Era una pesadez enorme, peor que una resaca. Varios de los hamsters vomitaron. Se vieron en una pequeñísima jaula, en la que cabían casi justos.

- ¿Qué hacían aquí?- dijo Shinta. Estaba con ellos.  
- Argh, no lo recuerdo- dijo Hamtaro.  
- Yo tampoco- dijo el Gran Jefe.

Finalmente, después de algunos minutos de poner en orden sus ideas lo recordaron todo.  
- ¡Veníamos a visitarte!- dijo Stan.  
- ¡Tontos¡Les dije que era peligroso si los agarraban! Ahora quizás qué ocurra con ustedes...- dijo Shinta.

Shinta pasó unos minutos maldiciéndolo todo y después empezó a echarse la culpa:  
- ¡Todo esto pasa por culpa mía¡Si no hubiera yo, como estúpido, salido a buscar algún amigo, no hubiera pasado nada¡Soy detestable¡¡Apenas termine esto me suicidaré¡NO SEGUIRE SIENDO EL CULPABLE QUE MAS SIGAN SUFRIENDO!

Ninguno de los ham-hams atinó a responderle. Estaban todos aún un poco aturdidos. Pero Sandy pudo captar lo que Shinta decía.  
- ¡Shinta¡No te culpes! No tienes la culpa el tener un dueño tan malo.  
- ¿Tú lo crees?- dijo el hámster verde.  
- ¡Por supuesto! No tienes la culpa. Nadie puede vivir sin amigos... ¡No tienes la culpa de esto!  
- Perdóname Sandy, pero opino diferente. Sólo soy yo el culpable, y aquí seré el culpable del asesinato de 10 hámsters. ¿Puedo permitir eso?

Todos los ham-hams ya estaban totalmente recuperados, pero nadie supo qué podría decir. En eso volvió Vicent.

- Veo que tengo nuevas criaturas para practicar. Me han ahorrado dinero, ya no tendré que ir a comprar animales... ¿Qué podré hacer con todos ustedes? No quiero que se me vayan a escapar... ¡Ya se!- agarró la jaula de unos 40x35cm. Se la llevó hacia otra zona más oscura de la casa.- Este es el sótano- dijo Hamtaro.- Nuestra casa tiene uno igual.

El sótano era bastante tétrico, más que otros. Y no por la humedad o el agua: Sino por las muestras que el científico había escondido.

Habían fetos de animales, cabezas, cerebros en formol, miembros de animales, varios con cables y chips conectados a ellos. Vicent puso la jaula junto a un frasco abierto que tenía una pata de gato con un cable conectado.

Vicent se fue. Nuestros amigos estaban horrorizados, excepto Shinta.- Qué idiotez ha cometido- dijo. Estiró la mano hacia fuera de la jaula, y después de mucho esfuerzo logró agarrar el cable conectado a la pata de gato. Tiró de él con fuerza y logró sacarla del frasco. Todos los hámsters estaban asqueados... Entonces Shinta dijo:

- ¡Ya pues¡Necesito ayuda!

Hamtaro y Sandy reaccionaron primero. Ayudaron a entrar la pesada pata de gato a la jaula, y después, ahora con todos los hámsters, lograron usar la garra del gato para abrir un poco el candado. Pero cuando la garra se cortó, Shinta fue capaz de usar uno de los chips sujetos a ella. Le abrió una pata al chip, y con ella siguió viendo el asunto del candado. Finalmente abrió. Los hámsters, con esfuerzo, lograron zafarse de la jaula.

Ahora estaban encerrados en el sótano... Pero no por mucho.  
- Los sótanos tienen una tubería para desaguar el agua que se podría reunir en momentos de lluvia. Hay que buscarla- dijo Hamtaro. Bocadín asintió.

Pronto los 11 hámsters (Shinta también estaba buscando) buscaban la tubería con desesperación. Finalmente fue Panda el que la encontró.

Justo en el momento en que los 11 hámsters entraron en ella, sintieron a Vicent.  
- ¡GAAAAHHH¡$#¡SE HAN ESCAPADO¡Espera! Cálmate Vicent. No hay de qué preocuparse. Shinta tiene el localizador portátil. No tengo más que rastrearlo y los encontraré.

Shinta se enojó.  
- ¿Vieron por qué YO SOY el culpable de que todo salga mal¡Sigan por ahí¡Yo me quedaré! Así no los agarrarán.  
- Tú vienes con nosotros- dijo el Gran Jefe, agarrando al hámster verde, que intentó resistirse, pero cedió ante la mayor fuerza de su compañero.

Salieron de la casa, cuando Vicent salió junto a ellos. Llevaba un rastreador portátil.  
- ¡LOS ENCONTRE!

Los 11 hámsters salieron huyendo, pero no perdieron la cabeza. Se dispersaron. Pero Vicent no perdió tiempo decidiéndose. Se lanzó contra Shinta, que no pudo resistirse porque repentinamente perdió el conocimiento. Los ham-hams finalmente sólo pudieron ver a Shinta en manos de Vicent, que entraba apretándole cruelmente. El hámster estaba totalmente noqueado.

- ¡Hay que rescatarle!- dijo Hamtaro.  
- ¡Vamos a la casa club a recuperarnos y a planificar su rescate!- dijo el Gran Jefe, arrastrándolo. Todos llegaron a la casa club y empezaron a respirar y a jadear.

- Es horrible, no puedo creer que él viva así.. dijo el Gran Jefe.  
- Es inhumano- dijo Gorras.- Hay que denunciarlo a las autoridades.  
- Concuerdo con eso- dijo Panda.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
- Debemos entrar a la noche y sacarlo de ahí- dijo Pashmina - ¡Pashmina!- dijeron Dexter y Howdy. Pero no se pelearon, porque el asunto era demasiado serio.  
- Debemos diseñar un buen plan- dijo Maxwell.- ¡No hay que dejar que esto siga así! Pero no podemos arriesgarnos más.  
- Hamtaro, ven- le susurró Sandy a Hamtaro en el oído. Hamtaro le siguió.  
- Distraigan al científico- bostezó Siestín.  
- ¡Es una buena idea¡Chicos¡A dormir¡No vuelvan a sus casas hoy! Descansemos aquí, en silencio, porque esto es campaña de guerra ¡Y mañana descansados iremos!  
- Yo opinaría mejor hacerlo de noche.- dijo Panda.- Él estará dormido.  
- Entonces, vámonos a nuestros hogares, y nos veremos aquí a las 12 de la noche.- eran las 6 PM-  
- ¡De acuerdo! Tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestro hammo... ¡Hey¿Dónde está Hamtaro?- dijo Bocadín.  
- ¿Y Sandy?- dijo Stan.

Los dos hámsters estaban en la tubería del sótano de la casa del científico.  
- Hamtaro, sabes bien como yo que esto ya es personal entre Shinta y yo, pero no puedo hacerlo sola.  
- Lo sé, Sandy, pero ¿Por qué no venir con el grupo a la noche?  
- Porque presiento que algo horrible le ocurrirá a él si no le rescatamos ahora.  
- ¿Presientes?  
- No sabría explicar el por qué... ¡Pero debemos rescatarle!  
- Vamos.

Los dos hámsters se movieron ahora con el mayor sigilo posible. Llegaron después de una media hora hasta la jaula de Shinta. El hámster no estaba ahí.  
- ¿Dónde estará?

En ese momento los dos hámsters sintieron un chillido de dolor. Corrieron hacia allá, y escondidos desde atrás de un mueble, vieron lo que habían ido a ver.

Shinta estaba encima de una mesa. Muy bien sujeto. Vicent usaba unos gruesísimos guantes que atenuaban cualquier intento de mordida. La cabeza del hámster sangraba. Vicent le ponía otro chip en la cabeza. Sandy estaba tan horrorizada que dio un chillido de terror.

Vicent se dio vuelta y los vio.

- ¿Ustedes¿Es posible¡Vengan aquí!- se olvidó de Shinta y se lanzó contra Sandy, que estaba tan shockeada que no intentó resistirse. Hamtaro no fue capaz de sacarla de ahí.

Sandy fue puesta en una jaulilla a 2 metros de donde Vicent estaba haciéndole "cirugía" a Shinta. Era la misma jaulilla del hámster verde.

- Estoy es demasiado importante como para distraerme.

Sandy lo vio todo. Sin censura. Vio cómo Vicent le metía un catéter en la cabeza a Shinta, un catéter que en la punta tenía un pequeño microchip. Cuando sacó el catéter no tenía el chip: Lo dejó adentro de su cabeza.- Con esto- le dijo Vicent a Sandy, como si supiera que ella podía entenderle- podré controlar sus movimientos. Es otro invento que me ha costado muchísimo perfeccionar. Opera sobre los músculos. Y tú veo que eres una hembra, podrás ser la pareja perfecta para mi pequeño hámster verde. Pero tendré que ponerte un chip de rastreo y control también... Pero veamos si esto funciona bien con Shinta. De cualquier forma, esta operación ya está terminada.

Vicent se apartó un minuto para ir al baño. Hamtaro aprovechó. Subió a toda velocidad hacia la jaula de Sandy y la abrió con ayuda de un clip que había ahí. Sandy se apartó, y quiso sacarle todos esos accesorios a Shinta, pero ahí venía Vicent de regreso, y tuvieron que esconderse.

Vicent no le prestó atención a la fuga de la hámster. Cerró la cabeza del hámster y lo echó en la jaula. Entonces se lo llevó. A los 3 minutos Shinta estaba sedado totalmente, en su propia y enorme jaula.

Cuando volvieron a la tubería, Sandy rompió a llorar de los nervios. Hamtaro no fue capaz de detenerla. Volvieron a la casa club muy agotados. De hecho el cansancio era tanto que ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para volver a sus casas. Entraron a su propio cuarto en la casa club y se durmieron ahí mismo.

Los demás ham-hams ya tenían bien planeado el "secuestro". No fue difícil. Era tarde, todos dormían, el científico no tenía sistemas de seguridad en su casa y Shinta estaba tan sedado que no era capaz de hacer ninguna cosa que no fuese respirar y dormir. Maxwell abrió la jaula con un clip y entre los demás ham-hams lo sacaron de ahí. En sólo media hora estaban de regreso en la casa club.

Lo que notaron era que la cabeza de Shinta estaba roja y sucia con sangre. El científico no había tenido ni siquiera la humanidad de quitarle el pelo al hámster para evitar una infección.

Los hámsters regresaron a sus casas. Hamtaro y Sandy se salvaron de milagro en sus casas: Laura había creído que Hamtaro dormía y por eso no se preocupó al no verlo en la jaula. Con Sandy pasó algo muy parecido.

Al otro día, Shinta se recuperaba lentamente de la morfina que habían usado para sedarle. Cuando por fin recuperó toda la conciencia.  
- ¿Dónde estoy?  
- En la casa club- le dijo el Gran Jefe.- Te hemos rescatado.  
- Ustedes no entienden... ¡Argh, mi cabeza!  
- Debíamos hacerlo- dijo Sandy.- No podía dejarte... ¿Qué te pusieron en la cabeza ahora?  
- Es un chip para controlarme... Y han potenciado mi rastreador. Demonios...

En ese momento toda la casa club se sacudió y cayó tierra de todos lados.  
Los hámsters se asomaron por otra salida y vieron al científico con una pala, cavando donde estaba la entrada dela cueva.  
- ¡No te me escaparás, Shinta¡No más¡Te tendré sellado herméticamente!

Los ham-hams veían impotentes cómo su casa club era destruida, pero no podían hacer nada... Shinta se incorporó.

Se acercó a Sandy, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se inclinó ante ella:

- Muchísimas gracias por todo. Eres la primera y única a la que he amado realmente.  
- Gracias- Sandy lloraba sin saber por qué.  
- Hamtaro, muchísimas gracias.  
- ¿Gracias por qué?  
- Por ser el hámster con más sentido común que conocí en mi vida... Y gracias chicos- dijo, finalmente, a todos los ham-hams.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Panda. Pero Shinta no le respondió. Recién vino a darse cuenta que él llevaba una hoja de afeitar.  
Todos miraron a Shinta ponerse justo detrás de Vicent. Se puso la parte filosa de la hoja en un punto preciso del cuello.

- ¡No¡No lo hagas!- dijo Sandy, llorando, pero tan shockeada que no podía moverse.

Shinta chilló. Vicent se dio vuelta y vio a su hámster.  
En el instante en que el científico vio a su mascota, Shinta, haciendo su último movimiento, bastante hábil, hizo un pequeño giro con la filosa arma y se cortó solo la yugular.

Sandy cubrió su vista. No fue capaz de verlo por sí misma.  
El científico vio también a su hámster. Se agachó y lo vio.

- ¡HAMSTER ESTUPIDO!- dijo, furioso. Le dio una brutal patada al cuerpo inerte (que reventó con la fuerza del golpe contra la muralla) y se fue despotricando, furioso, hacia su casa. Por largo rato se sintieron los ruidos de cosas destrozadas y los insultos de Vicent.

Los ham-hams no le prestaban atención a eso. Todos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Sandy era la que no podía estar quieta. Lloraba a gritos: - ¡Por qué¡Por qué Shinta¡No pudiste salvarte!... ¿por mí¿Por nosotros?  
- Fue un acto muy noble- dijo Bijou.  
- Se sacrificó por salvarnos a nosotros y nuestra casa club...- dijo Dexter, que estaba abrazado a Howdy. Los dos lloraron.  
- ¡Qué importaba la casa club, se podía construir de nuevo!- dijo el Gran Jefe.

Finalmente se dirigieron hacia la muralla. Sólo había una marca de sangre en ella. Los restos del hámster estaban en el suelo.

Fue penosa tarea enterrarle justo en la entrada de la casa club. Todos hicieron una reverencia y una hora de silencio...

**FIN**  
**Ending: Streamline (System of a Down)**

**Epílogo **

Esa noche, Hamtaro estaba de regreso en su casa. Laura no sospechaba nada.  
- Escuché que el científico estaba muy enojado. Creo que quería irse. Qué triste, ni una semana y ya se quiere ir.  
- :'( Heke - Bueno, hoy en la escuela lo pasé muy bien. Fue un día muy bueno. Y esperemos que el día de mañana sea mucho mejor¿cierto Hamtaro?  
- :'( Heke - ¿Qué te pasa Hamtaro?  
- :'( Heke - Estás muy triste. Creo que debería dejarte dormir en tu jaula. No se qué haya pasado, pero debes descansar. Siempre es lo mejor contra la pena.

Al día siguiente, Laura se fue a la escuela y Hamtaro se fue a la casa club, a ayudar a reconstruir lo que había sido echado abajo por las paladas de Vicent. Trabajaron arduamente todo el día. En la tarde, sintieron un ruido extraño. Todos se asomaron y vieron un camión de mudanzas.

- No podía ser de otra manera- comentó Sandy.

Todos asintieron. Finalmente hay otro minuto de silencio... Y es hora de volver a casa.


End file.
